


Like Master Like Apprentice

by thehaikubandit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: In which Quinlan Vos is forced to give his old apprentice the talk. The talk about attachment that is...





	Like Master Like Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because I mentioned that I loved Vos/Fisto (not meant as a pair) when talking to a friend online. And then I wrote this nonsense as a joke...

It was an all too common misconception that the Jedi were celibate. But as many a Jedi had assured their hook-ups and one night stands, if you didn’t get attached, there was no problem. They then would endure at least an hour of crude puns. For convenience, many Jedi turned to each other. Not only did you not have to explain that yes, you were allowed to have sex, but you also all knew where the boundaries were.

Unfortunately, there were times when Jedi did form attachments to each other. It never ended well. This was the reason the Council gave for keeping a close eye on who was sleeping with who. It was most certainly not just an excuse to gossip.

And today, their eyes turned to a member of the Council, Master Kit Fisto. Kit had been sent on a mission that “just happened” to be out of communication range, and a Council session was called to order.

 

“We have no real proof it isn’t a perfectly reasonable arrangement,” said Plo Koon.

“She’s left his rooms every morning they’ve been in the temple together,” said Oppo Rancisis.

“Holding hands in the library, they were.”

“They went on a dinner date,” said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

“Still,” said Obi-Wan. “We could make it worse if we drew attention to it. It would need to be handled with care. And, well, with the war on surely we can make some allowances.”

Someone coughed something that sounded like Mandalore and Obi-Wan shut up, his ears turning red.

“Master Kenobi does make a good point,” said Shaak Ti, voice slightly distorted through the hologram. “Who is the best person to bring it up with them?”

“Well,” said Plo. “Usually this falls to the former master.”

For a second time all eyes turned to Obi-Wan.

“Fine,” he said. “But I don’t know why it’s always me who has to call him in.”

 

Obi-Wan waited patiently for Quinlan Vos to finish laughing. Then he waited a little less patiently.

“Are you quite finished?”

“Sorry,” said Quinlan. “I’m just very amused this is why I got pulled out of deep cover.”

“I’d have thought you’d appreciate a chance to come home.”

“Always. I’ll be sure to tell Aayla to pull this sort of thing a little more.”

“Vos!”

“Calm down Kenobi. I’m on my way to give my old padawan a stern lecture on the dangers of attachment. Speaking of, how was Mandalore?”

At this Obi-Wan promptly hung up on him, and Quinlan started to laugh even harder.

 

Aayla had been glad for a break from the front lines, both for herself and for the 327th. She’d made sure Bly had access to enough credits for the whole lot of them to have a good time at 79s, and planned for an early night. After changing into the softest pyjamas she could find, she settled down to watch a holo, rubbing at her head where her harness had dug into her lekku. Just as she reached for a steaming cup of tea, her door chimed. Aayla sighed and paused the holo. So much for a quiet night to herself.

“What?” she said bluntly as she opened the door.

“Is that any way to greet your old master?”

“I was having a nice, quiet night.”

“Sounds lovely. Can I come in? I hear they sent your boyfriend out to the outer reaches of nowhere, so I doubt I’m interrupting anything.”

Without waiting for an answer Quinlan pushed past her and walked into the room.

“Firstly,” said Aayla. “He’s not my boyfriend. Secondly, you’d think people had better things to do than gossip with a war on. Thirdly, isn’t the outer reaches of nowhere where you should be?”

“I’ve been called back for an important mission,” he said.

Quinlan picked up her cup of tea and smirked at her over the rim of the cup.

“So why are you bothering me?”

“Because it seems the Council consider your sex life more important than breaking up a slave ring.”

Aayla uttered a number of very graphic and specific threats towards the Council in Rhyl.

“Are you saying they dragged us both back from real missions so you could talk to me about attachments?”

“So it seems.”

 

Aayla waved a hand distractedly at her couch and fetched herself a new cup of tea. She sat on the couch with her legs crossed and wished she was still wearing her harness. Her old master was far too familiar with what lekku movements meant.

“We aren’t attached,” she said. “It’s just something nice. And perfectly normal and healthy. Between two consenting adults.”

“And was that what you were thinking when he was drinking from this cup? Because he was thinking that – ”

“Master!”

“Look,” said Quinlan. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Many of us have had to struggle with these feelings in the past, and Kit is certainly and very lovely, very handsome man. With very interesting tentacles. And many times in the past we actually – ”

At this point Aayla put her hands over her ears and stared at him with a look of horror. Quinlan waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Please stop.”

“I’m just saying, it’s perfectly understandable.”

“I hate you.”

“Now, that’s even worse than attachment! Do I need to fetch Master Yoda?”

“If I promise to never have sex again will you go back to whatever Outer Rim planet they banished you to this time?”

“You’re just mad the Council is upset with you instead of me for once.”

“Upset enough to put lives in danger apparently.”

“Look,” he said, his tone softening. “In all seriousness, just be a bit more subtle. How do you think Skywalker gets away with it?”

“I’m sorry, he’s subtle?”

“Ok, fair enough. But you know that Luminara and...”

“Yes.”

“So no public dates, or hand holding. And maybe spread a rumour or two about you and that nice Commander of yours.”

“What?”

“Well what do you think Obi-Wan does when he tries to distract everyone from the fact he’s in love with the Duchess of Mandalore?”

“I feel like that would be cruel to Bly.”

“Fine, but you don’t want me to have to talk to you about Kit again. I warn you, next time I’ll bring pictures.”

“Oh please no...”

He winked at her and placed his cup on the table.

“Say hi from me.”

“Please just leave.”

“I’m going. Oh! But just as a tip...”

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Aayla looked horrified but her lekku moved in a way that showed, to anyone who knew, she was interested in what she heard. And it certainly was a useful tip. Hopefully she’d see Kit soon and have a chance to test it for herself.


End file.
